Field
This disclosure relates to electronic systems, direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converters, electronic device design, and electronic device production technology.
Description of the Related Art
Although various DC-DC converters are known, these DC-DC converters are made of non-ideal components and/or arrangements that suffer from parasitic losses and inefficiencies. There exists a need for improved power converters.